Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ejection device.
Description of Related Art
As an example of ejection devices, a conventional printer (e.g., a nail printer that performs printing on a nail of a finger which serves as an object) is provided, which moves a print head, i.e., discharge part, along a predetermined scanning direction and discharges ink onto the object (e.g., the nail of the finger), so as to perform printing on the object (see Patent Literature 1, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-245079).
In order that the ink can fall onto the correct position on the nail of the finger, it is necessary to shorten the distance between the print head and the nail. As the distance between the nail and the print head decreases, however, if the fingertip moves up, the print head may contact the nail and dirty the finger or the nail, and the print head may be damaged.
Thus, in the invention of Patent Literature 1, a push switch is provided on a finger placing surface, on which the finger is placed. The print head carries out the printing operation when the push switch is pressed by the finger and stops the printing operation when the finger moves away from the push switch.
However, the invention of Patent Literature 1 faces the problem that the print head can not avoid form contacting the object even though the push switch is pressed.
Specifically, if the nail, i.e., the object, has been applied with decoration, the print head may come into contact with the decoration material that protrudes on the surface of the nail even when the push switch is pressed. Consequently, the impact may be transmitted to the nail through the decoration material and cause the fingertip to move up, and the finger or nail may be contaminated and the print head may be damaged.